Someone To Love Me
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione is fed up with guys and them hurting her. Ginny goes to her friends side as Hermione felt comfort in Ginny as everyone else unfolds. One shot. Lemon. Graphic Rated M


_**Graphic Lemon Rated M**_

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters **_

_**Hermione madly walked to the Gryffindor dorm room. She threw her purse against the sofa and she sat down weeping. **_

"_**I cant believe it!" she called out by herself in the room. She had just caught Ron snogging with Lavender at Hogsmeade and she left back to Hogwarts and she was just fed up with him. She heard a door open and she saw Ginny walk out from the girls dorm. **_

"_**Hermione? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" she asked walking down in a silk robe. **_

_**Hermione looked at her and sighed. "I just found your brother snogging Lavender…once more." Hermione said sniffing.**_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said making her way down the stairs. She sat next Hermione calming her best friend. **_

"_**Merlin! I'm so fed up with guys." Hermione said aggravated with Ron. "I just wish for someone to love me. I deserve someone to love me but how can I love someone if they are frequently hurting me?" she asked sighing deeply.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Ginny said reaching for her hand holding it. Hermione felt Ginny run her finger over her hand and she looked up at Ginny. At that moment, her heart just feel out of her chest as she looked at Ginny in the eyes. Ginny looked at Hermione's lips and she leaned in kissing her. Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and Hermione just pushed Ginny away lightly. **_

"_**What are we doing?" Hermione asked chuckling. This was totally weird for her. Ginny is her best friend and they were totally crossing that line.**_

"_**You're my best friend Hermione, we love each other and we will always have each others backs. I've been hurt and so have you. I just want to show you that not everyone is the same." she said caressing Hermione's cheek. Hermione closed her eyes taking in the tender touch of Ginny's hand against her cheek. Hermione sighed and she started to kiss Ginny's hand that caressed her cheek. She looked at Ginny and she pulled her back in for another kiss. There wasn't anything wrong in experimenting. Its even better if its with your best friend. Hermione loosened Ginny's silk robe revealing a silk nightgown. Hermione was just so pissed at Ron that she wanted nothing more than to ravish Ginny. **_

_**Ginny slipped a hand under Hermione's shirt feeling the rim of Hermione's bra. With her other hand, she undid Hermione's pants as Hermione slipped them off. Ginny's hand found their way under Hermione's bra and started to play with her nipple as she continued to kiss her. Hermione slipped one of Ginny's dress strap off making the dress fall over her shoulder revealing one on her breasts. Hermione found this as a turn on and she started to kiss Ginny from her neck down. Ginny finally took Hermione's shirt off leaving Hermione in her bra and panties. **_

"_**Come here." Ginny said leading Hermione to the floor of the room. Ginny took her dress totally off revealing her naked body. Hermione roamed her hands up and down Ginny's sides tracing her curves. They both sat next to each other and Ginny undid Hermione's bra. Hermione kissed down Ginny's chest making her way to her nipples as she sucked on them. **_

"_**Mmm." Ginny moaned out as Hermione felt her nipples harden in her mouth. Ginny squeezed Hermione's nipple making Hermione moan and bit Ginny's nipple more.**_

"_**Hermione." Ginny moaned. Hermione flicked her tongue on Ginny's nipple as Ginny's hands started to roam lower and lower. Ginny felt the lips of Hermione's pussy and felt how wet it already was. Ginny just immediately sipped a finger inside Hermione making her moan. **_

"_**Oh, Ginny…" Hermione said spreading her legs more. They both panted as Hermione broke the kiss and watched as Ginny fingered her. Hermione sat against the sofa with her legs spread as she watched Ginny's finger go in and out hearing the sounds in made. It was so amusing. She looked at Ginny as she licked her lips. Hermione knew what was coming. Ginny kissed Hermione and started to kiss down her body. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She then saw Ginny stop at her pussy and she lightly started to lick around Hermione's pussy lips. Hermione closed her eyes again feeling euphoria as Ginny rammed her tongue into her. Hermione grasped the seat cushions and moaned out loud. She can feel Ginny flicking her tongue on her clit as she sipped up juices that came out of her. **_

"_**Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione yelled out as her echoes filled the empty common room. She felt Ginny rubbing her clit with her thumb in a circular motion, groaning while licking her. Hermione started to pant and sweat as she looked at Ginny. She saw her fingering herself as her body motioned with her fingers. **_

"_**Let me help you." Hermione said wanting to give Ginny pleasure back. Ginny knew what was gonna happen. Ginny laid down as Hermione placed her pussy on Ginny's face and Hermione's face was near Ginny's pussy in a 69 position. Hermione felt Ginny working her where she left off and Hermione moaned. She jetted her tongue in Ginny immediately, making her moan now. She spread Ginny's pussy lips with her fingers and licked the inside as she slipped a finger inside. She licked Ginny's clit as she heard her moan. This made Hermione slip another finger inside Ginny. She can hear her whimper as she slipped another finger inside moving it in and out of her.**_

"_**Hermione…oh Hermione!" Ginny yelled out trying to still eat Hermione out while feeling great pleasure. Hermione can feel juices flowing out of Ginny as she licked her clit more now. Ginny started doing the same as they both went faster and faster. **_

"_**Yeah, yeah…" Hermione moaned out loud rocking her body. **_

_**Hermione felt the walls of Ginny's pussy contract and she knew she was on the brink of cumming. This made her go in and out of her faster and she started to nibble on her clit. Hermione's finger went deeper making Ginny cry out more. She had found her spot. She rubbed it quicker and harder while panting trying to satisfy Ginny as Ginny's tongue flicked more inside Hermione making it a race now.**_

"_**Hermione! Yes! Oh! OH! OOH!!" Ginny cried out as Hermione watched her cum spurt out of her pussy as she started to fuck Hermione's fingers and she licked the sticky fluid up. Ginny didn't stop though. She ate Hermione out even faster as Hermione felt the warmth build up in her pussy. Ginny rubbed her face in Hermione's pussy pleasing her more. Ginny spread out Hermione's pussy more with both hands now.**_

"_**Ginny….do it! Do it! Ginny! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!" Hermione whimpered out as she felt it shoot out of her with a spurt. Hermione groaned trying to push it all out and she looked under her as she watched Ginny catch her dripping cum with her mouth. She felt Ginny licking the last of it up jetting her tongue in Hermione's soaked pussy and she sucked it out giving her one last sensation after stopping. Hermione climbed off of Ginny sweaty with rosy cheeks. They both laid naked on the rug panting. They looked at each other and laughed. **_

"_**Wow…" was all Hermione can exclaim.**_

"_**We need to do that more." Ginny suggested. Hermione chuckled at her first lesbian experience. She'd take Ginny over her brother any day.**_


End file.
